Vampire Bite
by Pirateking1
Summary: A one-shot with Sanji x OC! What happens when a vampire story is told to the crew? Read and find out!


Well, I made this a while ago...hehe. A Sanji OneShot! I have become a big fan of him for some reason now xD But...as i re-read this story, the You's stood out to me too much, so...im sorry that there are too many you's xD it was in second person xD

Pairing: SanjixOC  
Rating: T  
Title: Vampire Bite

I hope you enjoy it anyways!

**_Vampire Bite _**

"Suddenly, out of the darkness, a man came out; he looked so handsome and so beautiful…until-"

"RRROOOAAARRR!!"

Everyone yelped as Franky came out behind Nami with a mask on yelling like a crazy man about to jump off a train. You clutched onto Sanji, who was enjoying the feeling, as you momentarily cuddled before everyone started to laugh it off.

"Whoa Nami, you're really good at scary stories! Now I want a vampire to join my crew!" said Luffy excitedly. Everyone sweat-dropped,

"Yea, yea, just wait for another bag of bones to show up," you sighed.

"Yohoho! I'm not a bag of bones! Yohoho, wait, I am! SKULL-JOKE! Yohohohohoho!" Brooke, Chopper and Luffy all laughed at Brooke's joke at everyone else just stared.

"Okay, we'll I'm gonna go to bed now," said Nami stretching.

"Ah, me too," said Luffy.

"Raija, you're on tonight right?" asked Ussop. You nodded,

"Yep, I'll be up and about, so don't come out or else…" You made a scary looking face and Ussop got scared out of his wits before running away.

"See ya' tomorrow Raija!" he yelled as he ran out the door followed by Chopper.

"Watch out Raija, the vampires might come out tonight," said Zoro evilly as he went out the door.

"I'd be watching out for yourself Zoro! They like moss-heads first!" Sanji laughed as Zoro just scowled at him before leaving. Soon the only ones left in the room were you and Sanji; you made it out of the room and went out on the deck, Sanji following you.

"Goodnight my sweetheart, if they do come, I will save you," said Sanji. You smiled as he took your chin in his delicate hands.

"Hehe, okay. Love you Sanji. Goodnight," he kissed you a sweet yet tender goodnight kiss, as if not wanting to let go, but then did and made his way off to the men's room waving one more time at you before going in. You sighed as you prepared for the rest of the night to come. You climbed up the ladder, and went into the crow's nest, not even bothering to turn the light on as you took a blanket, and got into a comfy chair next to the window looking out onto the deck and ocean. You smiled at the thought of Sanji, having him always around you, making you happy, always wanting to do something instead of having you go through the work, cooking, never judging anything bad about you even if you do tend to mess up a couple of times. You chuckled at a memory of yourself trying to make a cake for Sanji's birthday. He was out for the moment and you had taken control of his kitchen castle. But then, in the end, you ended up making the whole kitchen into winter wonderland with yourself in the middle looking like a saddened snowman. Sanji walked in and for a second a look of pure shock was on his face until he saw you and he his face was instantly covered with pure happiness. He came over to you and went on his knees, both were face to face, sitting on the ground.

"Raija," you looked at him and pouted, "Thank you," he smiled as he gave me a heart warming, yet mind-blowing kiss that ended up being a whole make out session right there, making them both turn out to be snowmen and laughing on the ground.

Before you knew it, you had fallen asleep in the crow's nest with this memory in mind. It was continuous in your head with dreams of it throughout. It wasn't until close to midnight that something awakened you. It was a soft yet thudding noise that seemed to come from the deck. You gently hit your head for falling asleep and not paying attention at what was going on on the ship. You got off the chair and put the blanket aside, looking into the darkness below. It took you a second before it adjusted to your eyes, but that wasn't before you saw a tall lean figure leaning against the railing. You tried to look a little closer but then had a cold, mysterious, shiver run down your back and was suddenly reminded of Nami's story: When you first sense a vampire, you get a cold, shivering feeling. You shook your head, trying to make yourself remember that vampires aren't real. To make yourself sure, you opened the door and started going down the ladder. You started to slightly shake from the story and the cold but again, dismissed it. As you reached the bottom step, you looked at where the cloaked figure was…only; he or she wasn't there anymore. Now, you got a little freaked.

_Nothing…it's probably some sort of shadow…there's no vampires…hehe…_

You tried to not think of the darkness around youself and the 'shadows' that reminded you of some sort of vampire setting, but it only came back to you. You then pulled your courage up and walked up to where the cloaked figure _was_ standing, you faced the way he was facing, only to see the other side of the ship, and when looking up, only seeing the flag slowly moving in the light breeze from the ocean.

_I told you_

You laughed at yourself for thinking about vampires when you heard a creaking sound from the kitchen.

"Huh?" You said aloud. It seemed to be the loudest thing there as you looked up at the kitchens open door. You freaked, _who could be in there? Luffy?_ You got slightly annoyed of thinking that it was him playing this trick on you, but as you started to advance towards the kitchen…a low growl was heard from it. You stopped in your tracks…that was defiantly not Luffy. Again, you started to freak out. The story then got more real as you heard a low growl from directly behind you and you stiffened. You didn't want to turn around, incase it might be some creature that could slice you in a second.

As if in response to that thought, you felt a thin finger, land lightly on my left shoulder and twirl around in circles there. It freaked you out and you jerked, unable to move by this sudden notion. The finger seemed somehow familiar as it twirled around on your shoulder, but your fear over-rided that as you felt hot breath on your right ear.

"I've been waiting for you…" said a voice, it had a growl mixed with a sensual sigh, and seemed to be trying to take something out of his voice, and now you knew it was a he, "You seem too delicious for anyone not to be taken," said the voice. You seemed to be entranced by it, the voice and message as a tongue came out and licked your ear slowly. You tried not to lean into it and then remembered about the vampire…and Sanji. With that in thought you tried to turn around, only to have strong arms encircle around you and pull you close. "Ahhh…lets not get to hasty here…Raija." That now put everything into place, the way the vampire said your name, was defiantly…

"Sanji…" you sighed as you leaned more into him. He chuckled as he nibbled your ear.

"I saw tonight, a wonderful, beautiful woman, and I couldn't resist," you chuckled, "Oh don't worry, I don't bite hard," he said. As soon as he did, he started to kiss your neck, sucking on some places as you slightly moaned, wanting him at your mouth. He made one small love bite on your neck before finally coming up to your mouth. He licked your lips, begging for an entrance, and you gladly giving in. His tongue explored your mouth, touching delicately around and getting the taste of you buried into his mind like many times before. It was so tender that you that you wanted more, Sanji also wanting this turned you around fully so we were now body against body. You put your arms around his neck as arms tightened around you. You felt his neck and noticed the material was different, bringing your hand down while making out, you noticed that indeed, he was wearing a cloak.

"…Sanji…you're wearing a cloak?" You said as you both broke apart panting slightly.

"Hehheh, I wanted to take the part. And your face was so adoringly cute, I could not imagine at how no vampire has taken you yet." you smiled.

"Then you will be my first, and only vampire," you said sensually as you looked into his eyes and he kissed you deeply again, making more passion and lust into this one kiss. Finally, both of you ended up sitting in the grass part of the deck, up against the wall looking at the stars in each others arms. In the early morning, Sanji had made me a delicious breakfast before the others came and took the rest. During everyone was there Luffy asked,

"Raija, what's on your neck?" everyone stopped and stared at Luffy wide-eyed and mouthed. Nami slightly blushing, and then everyone turned to me.

"Well Luffy do you really want to know what it is?"

Luffy shook his head excitedly.

"It's…a vampire bite."

* * *

So, what do you think? The OC's name was Raija, but its second person so...technically it is you xD. Sorry about that. To Mrs.MonkeyD.Hitachiinx3, i hope you liked it xD a sanji turning into a hot vampire xD. If anyone would like me to do any one shots, just send a message! Oh and...

Review!! :D


End file.
